


Thunder Undone

by ALovelyLitwit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALovelyLitwit/pseuds/ALovelyLitwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens between Alec and Magnus after the events of 1x13? My continuation of the Malec relationship post-season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rainy Night

The wind rattled the glass panes as the rain washed the sky gray. Magnus opened the window letting the occasional raindrop splash against his skin. He swirled his cocktail with his finger and then set it aside. He needed a clear head tonight.

It almost shamed him how nervous he felt. After 400 years and literally thousands of dates, Magnus could barely even remember what nervous was. But Alexander wasn’t any of those thousands of dates. He was something else entirely.

Thunder boomed but he hardly noticed. Instead, he closed his eyes and recalled the quickened beat of his heart as Alec had walked toward him. Not forward to marry his bride, but backward down the aisle to whatever future began with that kiss.

That kiss. Not perfect. A bit sloppy. Wild even. Clumsy and filled with...so many years of loneliness and a sudden newfound certainty. After hundreds and thousands of kisses, Magnus realized that one had finally mattered.

A kiss that set a man free. A kiss that drew a new path. A kiss that demanded a bigoted world be better. A kiss that could lead to a new relationship. A kiss that could break down a century’s worth of walls. 

Or, it could just be a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. Alec could change his mind. He’d been so quiet in the few days since. Magnus knew now that he’d had time to think - to run the moment over in his head again and again - to hear his mother wax poetic around words like loyalty, family, honor, and disgrace - that Alexander might just think himself out of that kiss.

It had been an impulsive kiss, for sure. And Alexander Lightwood was anything but impulsive. Magnus knew that the lack of discretion would nag at Alec as he tried to sleep at night. But would he regret it? That’s the question Magnus so desperately needed answered. The one question currently making his stomach churn and his hands sweat. So unbecoming of a distinguished, elegant, experienced warlock. The rain began to sound an awful lot like Camille’s laughter.

Camille. Gods, he didn’t want to think about Camille. The way she’d kissed him in front of Alec and Isabelle. Still playing her games; still destroying any slight inclination of happiness she encountered. He hated her. No, that wasn’t true. He was just very, very tired of her. And even though Alec didn’t seem too bothered by the kiss, her friendly reminder about his mortality had been enough to put a terrible distance between Magnus and Alec in the days that followed Jace’s departure. A couple of quick texts, a brief phone call. But nothing more.

Until tonight. Alec had called earlier under the pretense of having some sort of lead on Valentine’s whereabouts - some way to track Jace that he needed Magnus’s help with. He’d sounded quiet and exhausted and underneath his ‘head of Institute’ certainty - sad. Magnus had invited him over and now stood waiting. Nerves rearing their ugly head after all these solitary years. Over a shy, young, inexperienced Nephilim. Gods help him.  
*******

Alec exited the subway a few blocks from Magnus’s loft. The night was darker than usual with the clouds hiding the moon and the rain still falling with determination. Throwing the hood of his jacket over his head, he jogged the rest of the way to the dilapidated warehouse Magnus called home and bounded up the stairs before he had time to think too hard.

The door was open so he headed straight in abandoning his soaked hoodie in the hallway. His hair was wet and dripping down the back of his t-shirt, cold and biting. His boots squeaked on the hardwood floors. He stopped just inside Magnus’s living room. Magnus turned from the open window, drink in hand, and smiled gently at him. ‘Hello, Alexander.’

‘Magnus.’ Alec tried to say something more, but couldn’t find the words. And in lieu of stuttering, he decided to keep quiet this time. To think. To look at Magnus. To really see Magnus. He was dressed simply - black trousers, purple silk shirt unbuttoned halfway, necklaces and rings plentiful as usual. His eyes were lined thinly in purple as well. His hair left flat and soft. Alec’s eyes trailed down the warlock’s body and noticed he was barefoot. And something about the intimacy of that small detail took his breath away. He swallowed hard.

‘It’s certainly nice to see you, Alexander. You’ve been hard to get a hold of these past few days.’ Alec could hear something in Magnus’s voice he didn’t like. A touch of disappointment, perhaps even hurt. Since the wedding - the kiss - he’d also noticed that Magnus’s flirting and innuendos had dwindled in number. A shift, although subtle. Something heavier hung between them. 

‘I know. I’m sorry. Just with Jace and Valentine and working around the clock trying to plan our next move. And now Jocelyn’s awake and she’s fighting with my mom and dad who are barely speaking to me…,’ Magnus put his hand up to gently stop his rambling. 

‘I know, Alexander. It’s been a rough week. For everyone. You look like you’ve barely slept. When’s the last time you ate something?’ Magnus put his half empty tumbler down and walked toward Alec, concern crossing his face. He stopped about a foot away, snapped his fingers sending blue sparks in Alec’s direction as he dried the remaining rainwater from his hair. The feel of Magnus’s magic was warm and soothing and some of the tension eased out of his shoulders.

‘This morning. Breakfast with Lydia. She’s doing much better thanks to you.’ Alec gave him a small, sweet smile. ‘I really am sorry, Magnus. I wanted to come see you. But...I...well...I’ve been a little...nervous, I guess.’ The stuttering was back. 

‘Scared I’ll bite?’ Magnus joked half-heartedly. 

Alec raised his eyes to Magnus’s. ‘Everything’s just...it’s sort of...it’s different now. It feels different. And if you haven’t noticed, I’m not very good with different.’ He lowered his eyes again, concentrating on Magnus’s bare feet, nails painted black and not one but two black toe rings - on each foot. 

After letting out a small sigh, Magnus sat down on his newly magicked tan leather sofa and patted the cushion next to him. ‘Sit down, Alexander, and explain just what you mean by different. Would you like a drink? Tea? Coffee?’

A clap of thunder suddenly rattled through the loft. Alec tried to stop himself from reacting but flinched nonetheless. So very unbecoming of a trained Shadowhunter. Swallowing, he joined Magnus on the sofa, leaning back against the plush leather and running a tentative hand through his tangled hair. ‘Tea would be nice. Thanks.’

With an effortless snap of fingers, a warm cup of earl grey appeared in Alec’s hands. He noticed that Magnus’s cocktail had also disappeared in favor of a steaming cup of tea. Magnus leaned against the back of the sofa as well. Putting his body dangerously close to the Nephilim’s, but not quite touching. Magnus would wait for Alec to change that if he wanted. ‘So you were saying? About something being different?’

Staring down at his tea mug as the fragrant steam danced lightly across his face, Alec tried to formulate the words in his head before sputtering out worthless nonsense. ‘I...I can’t...hide anymore, Magnus.’ He darted his eyes over to Magnus, concentrating on the silver pendant hanging from his neck. ‘Everyone knows now. You,’ he whispered, ‘know now.’ 

Magnus leaned forward slightly waving his hand over Alec’s knee but stopped shy of actually touching him. ‘What do I know now, Alexander?’

The silky sound of his voice, the warmth and concern mixed with the faintest edges of desire drove Alec crazy. His mind reeled and his lungs seemed to collapse in on themselves making it hard to breathe. He felt hot and cold, wet and dry all at once. Taking a large gasp of air, he pushed all his thoughts out at once. 

‘You know why I’m here. You know it’s not for work or business. It’s not because I need questions answered or a spell or healing magic. It’s not because Clary or Luke or anyone else needs you. You know I’m here because of you. Because I want to get to know you. Because I want to talk to you - hear your voice. Because I want to...to,’ his throat constricted around the words and his voice grew deep and raspy, ‘to do more than talk, Magnus. And what do I know about that? Nothing. That’s what I know. I know nothing. And you know...everything.’ 

The words stopped and he gulped in oxygen like he’d just run 10 blocks chasing some demon nightmare. He closed his eyes and drank his tea in two large swallows. Outside, the rain had softened to a light pitter-patter against the loft’s windows. The quiet was suddenly deafening. 

Magnus sipped at his own tea and watched Alec gather himself. He waited until his chest had stopped rising and falling so sharply, until he couldn’t see Alec’s heart beating through the thin material of his t-shirt. ‘Alexander, look at me.’ 

Surprisingly, Alec did. His pupils were slightly dilated, his hair a mess, his cheeks flushed, and Magnus felt his own breath quicken at what a beautiful picture he made all undone and frustrated after his confession. ‘Absolutely nothing happens in my home or anywhere else that you do not want to happen. I promise you that. We’ll take things slow. Slower than slow if necessary. I know there’s so much going on right now and that this is all so new. Not just for you, for me, too. We’ll figure out a pace that works for both of us. Slow can be delicious. Sometimes I forget that. You can remind me.’ Magnus smiled at him, not lustfully or flirtatiously, just a small, simple smile.

Magnus watched as so many emotions crossed Alec’s face. His long fingers gripped the tea mug so tightly his knuckles whitened. His brow furrowed and his shoulders hunched inward. Not exactly the reaction Magnus had been hoping for. 

‘No.’ Alec huffed out.

‘No?’ Magnus didn’t really know what more to say. He was finding more and more that Alec had the uncanny ability to leave him speechless, age difference be damned.

‘No,’ Alec blurted out even more forcefully. He banged his mug down on the side table, tea splashing, and grabbed the back of his neck, worrying at the spot just below his hairline with an intensity that looked painful. ‘I don’t want to move at a snail’s pace. We don’t have the time. I don’t have the time. You’re...you’re immortal...like Camille said. And I’m closer to death every single second of every single day. I can’t wait forever, Magnus. Forever might come too soon. And...and...I’ve waited long enough as it is.’

He’d practically shouted the last couple of sentences, his cheeks now tinged red with a misplaced rage, his eyes moist with angry tears Magnus can tell the younger man was desperately fighting. And then suddenly, Alec stood, nearly knocking over the coffee table, and began to pace back and forth from wall to wall. He felt unfurled, uncaged.

‘Alexander.’ There it was. His name again on Magnus’s tongue. Like a prayer. It enraged Alec even more. He had no right to have this much power over him this quickly. 

‘Stop. Don’t say my name like that. You have no right. No right. And I don’t have the right. The right to do this to you. To die. To not know what the hell I’m doing. To slow you down. To bore you. To make you work this hard for me. I’m nothing, Magnus. Nothing. You know that. Of course you know that. Camille knows that. Camille is what you deserve. Not me.’ Alec no longer had any idea what he was saying, what he had said, what he’d say next. Or the effect his words were having on the other man in the room.

‘Time to go home, Alec.’ The words were deadly quiet. They cut through Alec’s fractured thoughts like a seraph blade on fire. He’d never imagined Magnus could sound like that. Risking a look in his direction, Alec could see the devastation written plainly on the warlock’s face making him look older and very, very dangerous. Alec had crossed a line. Of course he had. Of course. Emotions didn’t just cloud judgement. Alec’s emotions marred beautiful things. First, his family, his career, Lydia’s chance at running an institute. Now Magnus. Alec was like a disease. 

Taking a deep breathe, Magnus snapped his fingers. Alec’s hoodie was suddenly dry and wrapped around his shoulders once more. The implication was clear. He was no longer welcome. ‘Go home, Alec. You need to sleep.’ A cocktail reappeared in Magnus’s hand as he turned back towards the Manhattan skyline dismissing Alec without a backward glance.

Alec turned and fled the loft.


	2. A Worried Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes for a long walk to clear his head, has a conversation with Isabelle, and makes a rather impulsive decision concerning Magnus.

Outside Magnus’s loft, the rain continued to fall on the already soaked Brooklyn streets. The smells of the day wafted through the humid air - garbage, street food, New Yorkers, taxi soot, and all the other tiny bits and pieces of city life. Alec looked up at the moon and guessed it was about 10 pm. Tucking his head, he began walking wherever his feet decided to go.

For the past week, Camille’s name had been like demon ichor. It clung to him, seeping into all his deepest, darkest crevices and no amount of scrubbing could remove her. He knew Magnus no longer cared for the vampire. Despite the kiss, he understood that Magnus wanted nothing to do with her. She was the epitome of why Downworlders were so often looked down upon by Shadowhunters. Evil, out for herself, defiant of laws and the well-being of pretty much everyone. She’d killed Simon callously, probably cackling all the while.

So why couldn’t he shake her? Why had he said that? That Magnus deserved her? It wasn’t true. It was the farthest thing from the truth. Alec wanted Camille far, far away from Magnus. Somewhere he’d never have to think about her existence again; somewhere he’d never be in danger of her brand of torture and pain and hurt. But what she’d said - about Magnus being immortal - that couldn’t be overlooked. Alec had always been entirely aware of his own mortality. He’d accepted from a far too early age that his lifespan was not likely to see him reach male pattern baldness. So few Shadowhunters ever did. And now with Valentine back, well, the likelihood of his early death had only increased tenfold. 

But a soldier’s death was a thing of distinction. No better way to give your life than to the service of protecting those who could not protect themselves. He’d gladly welcome whatever death fate had in store for him.

Or would he? For the first time, he had doubts. He loved his family more than himself. And yet, he accepted their inevitable deaths just as easily as he knew they accepted his. They were all soldiers and while losing Izzy or Jace or his parents would momentarily devastate him - he’d move forward and continue to fight in their names. It was a silent agreement, acceptance, and honor that each Shadowhunter understood and upheld. Duty, honor, sacrifice first. Love, a distant second. 

Love. It was a word he understood in the context of blood. Even with Jace - because Jace was his blood no matter parentage. And he’d come to realize that whatever confusion he’d felt about his feelings for Jace - he was first and foremost family. Brother and parabatai. He loved Jace. That was easy to admit, to say, to feel. Just like with Izzy or Max or his parents. When he considered the word in the context of Magnus, he was lost. The word grew too large, too demanding and after Camille’s lesson in immortality - altogether terrifying.

And yet, he wanted nothing more than to love Magnus. So his death mattered now. In a way it hadn’t before. Maybe he and Magnus would never love each other. Perhaps they’d date and end up hating each other. They had next to nothing in common, after all. So maybe all of this fear was premature and wouldn’t matter after a few more days. But it mattered now. In this moment. On this night. With all the possibilities spread before him - all with the ability to become reality. If they proceeded down this path, found their way to each other, learned what loving each other entailed, then his life and his death mattered more than he could wrap his mind around. Fucking Camille.

So it wasn’t that Magnus deserved Camille. It was that Magnus deserved what Camille could give him - shared immortality, shared life experience, and the lack of watching the person you love die young or crumble to dust after only a few short decades on Earth. Magnus deserved however many lifetimes he had left of love and partnership and possibility. Alec couldn’t provide that. And that knowledge had blackened his thoughts each and every moment since Camille had re-entered their lives.

He knew he should apologize. Go back and explain. Beg, even, if he had to. But he wouldn’t. Couldn’t. Not yet. Not until he figured out how or what or if anything came next. And so he walked the haunted streets of Brooklyn, across the bridge into lower Manhattan, and through the quiet mundane neighborhoods. Head down, thoughts dizzily driving him forward, and soaked straight through to the bone. Finally hearing his teeth chatter, he turned towards the Institute and headed home. 

***************

Back at the loft, Magnus magicked his cocktail away and walked into his bathroom. Sitting at his vanity, he began slowly removing the makeup from his face. He could have used magic, sure, but tonight he wanted to take his time. Remove his face while turning Alec’s words over in his mind. Parse and analyze them until he couldn’t help but fall into bed exhausted with no nagging mental noise to keep him conscious. 

He knew Alec hadn’t meant the words the way they’d sounded. Logically, Magnus knew that Alec knew next to nothing about his relationship with Camille beside the simple fact that a relationship had existed. He also knew that Alec didn’t believe Magnus still had feelings for her. He’d just been upset and communicating whatever popped into his head - wild and confused and inept at clearly expressing his emotions. Especially these emotions which the much younger man was probably experiencing for the first time. It was a language Alec didn’t speak yet - at least not fluently - and that wasn’t his fault.

But still, the words had been sharper than a hell hound's claws. 

Camille had destroyed him - mocked him - infantilized him with a smirk and flippant laugh. She’d haunted his nightmares for decades before he’d finally partied her out of his system. Or at least to the darkest recesses of his memory. But she’d also changed him irrevocably. Locked him inside of his own personal hell where his defenses were always ready with a sharp, clever remark while his walls slammed permanently closed. 

It wasn’t something he was proud of. He drank more than he should. Used sex as medication. And was mostly miserable. Something he recognized in Alexander. Miserable for different reasons, maybe, but miserable nonetheless. 

Magnus removed the last of his makeup and turned the shower to piping hot to rid himself of a fairly rotten day. As the water soothed the tension from his muscles, he forgave Alec, but also put a new guard in place. A little distance. He’d wait and see what happened next. Leave the ball in Alexander’s court. All his walls couldn’t come crashing down overnight, not after all these years. Beautiful, strong-willed angel notwithstanding - a century’s worth of hurt couldn’t be magicked away.

Slipping into black silk pajama bottoms, Magnus fell into bed briefly contemplating tracking Alec to make sure he’d gotten home safely. With a soft sigh, he pushed that thought away, pulled the duvet over his eyes, and was asleep as quickly as he’d hoped.

***************

Alec arrived back at the Institute around half past midnight. He’d hoped to sneak off quickly to his room before being noticed. Nighttime was busy for the Nephilim especially in a city like New York. Scouting teams would be coming and going, training never stopped, and the tech teams ran round the clock. And now that Valentine had re-emerged, reinforcements had arrived from Idris and various other Institutes from around the world.

Unfortunately, Izzy had been lying in wait and attacked him as soon as he stepped past the foyer. 

‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Where have you been?’ Her hands were on her hips, her back straight, mouth firm, but her eyes shone with her very particular brand of mirth. She knew he’d gone to Brooklyn earlier. 

‘At Magnus’s.’ He didn’t offer any details and tried walking past her, praying she’d let this one go. 

He heard her heels click as she quickly moved to follow him. He sighed and turned to look at his sister. ‘I’m tired, Iz.’

‘You look like a kicked puppy. What happened, big brother? Something with Magnus?’ She was all concern and love and he knew he wasn’t getting out of this conversation. 

He continued on to his room knowing she’d follow. Once inside, he kicked off his boots, threw his hoodie on his desk, and sank into his bed with relief. Rubbing his eyes, he heard Izzy shut his door and sit down next to him. She pulled his hands from his face and waited for him to speak.

Quietly, he spoke. ‘I fucked up, Iz. Real bad.’ 

And then everything crashed in on him. The stress of trying to find Valentine and Jace, the loss of his parabatai, his parents and their anger, Camille and her smirk, and all the confusion and desire surrounding his feelings for Magnus. His eyes burned with unshed tears as he repeatedly tried to swallow them down, angry at himself for letting his emotions get this far. Isabelle immediately pulled him into a tight hug. She held him long enough to feel him relax a bit and then pulled back. 

‘Well, you smell like a storm drain.’ Alec snorted and both siblings dissolved into laughter. Almost like they were kids again, all crammed into the same bed laughing over whatever had happened that day and never getting enough sleep. Both felt Jace’s absence profoundly as they quieted. ‘Tell me what happened.’ Izzy leaned her head on Alec’s shoulder as they both leaned back against the headboard.

‘He’s immortal. I’m not. And I said things I shouldn’t have. Things about Camille. I hurt him, Iz. His face - the way his voice sounded. He kicked me out. I don’t know what to do.’ His hands flopped into his lap with a defeat she’d rarely seen in her brother.

‘You apologize. And then you sit down and talk through the immortality issue. I get that it’s a huge thing and a tricky subject with no real perfect solution. I’ve thought a lot about it myself actually.’ She put her chin on his shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly.

He looked back at her. ‘You have?’

‘Sure. In you haven’t noticed, I’ve dated a lot of Downworlders. The immortality issue is something I’ve had to consider along the way. You know, in case I ever fall in love with a strong, beautiful immortal being.’ The glint in her eyes had turned playful. ‘But I guess you beat me to it.’ The pout she gave him made him chuckle.

‘You think he’ll forgive me?’ His face suddenly serious again, worry lining his eyes.

‘We all say things we don’t mean, Alec. Magnus knows that. You don’t get a pass though - no matter how inexperienced. You hurt him and that always costs something. Now you have to earn what you lost back. There will be some point in the future where he’ll say something awful and you make sure he earns it back. The kids these days call it adulting.’ She kissed him on the cheek and stood up. ‘Now I’m off to school some kids from the Lisbon Institute on the finer qualities of electrum whip battle strategy. Night shifts are my favorite. And you’re taking a shower because you’re gross. Night, big bro.’

‘Night, Iz. And thank you.’ He watched her flounce out of the room throwing him one last wink before she disappeared. 

Alec undressed and climbed into his shower. As the hot spray ran down his body, he thought about what it might be like to live forever. To love people and watch them age and die. Was it worth it? He supposed it must be since vampires and warlocks and certain seelies never seemed to stop loving no matter the cost. After all, what could they do? Just shut themselves off from love or limit themselves to fellow immortals only? That seemed wrong. What if the tables were turned and he was the immortal one? He knew he didn’t really know enough to answer these kinds of questions yet. But what he did know was that his gut told him he’d choose Magnus no matter the cost. And maybe that’s what love was - choosing a life with someone no matter how much pain that choice might promise. 

Alec turned the water off and grabbed a towel. It was too early to think about love. He knew that.

After drying off, he pulled on his favorite sweatpants and very lived in black tank top, turned off all the lights, and crawled under his duvet. He closed his eyes and tried to quiet his mind, to shut down, to sleep away the anxiety threatening to give him the worst headache of his life. He could no longer hear the tapping of rain against his window. Light noise traveled underneath his door from the ops center. The low hum of the heating system buzzed overhead. Normally, these sounds lulled him to sleep, but tonight they roared loudly at him almost like an admonishment. He tossed and turned for ages before sitting up with a frown, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He couldn’t sleep, not with the way he’d left Magnus. He just couldn’t. He didn’t even want to. He wanted - needed - to fix things. Now. Immediately. 

Alec had never been an impulsive person, but something about Magnus seemed to have changed that. First, the kiss and now, this. Running out of the Institute at 3am in the morning to fix things. 

Grabbing a clean hoodie, he planted his feet back in his boots barely taking time to lace them and then ducked out of his bedroom. He wormed his way through the labyrinthine hallways of the Institute to sneak out the back. He double checked making sure he had his stele and a seraph dagger. No time for his bow and quiver. Slipping through the exit, he ran a couple of blocks before hailing a taxi to the outer borough. He was fairly certain this was the worst idea he’d ever had, but he can’t be bothered to care at this point. If Magnus decided to magic him into a rat, well, he deserved it. 

Alec got out of the taxi a couple of blocks from the loft and walked the rest of the way. He ran over the words he wanted to say so that hopefully he wouldn’t stutter. God, he didn’t want to stutter. He wanted to sound sure and sorry. He wanted to convince Magnus he didn’t mean what he’d said and that this is what he wanted. A chance. A chance at whatever future he could give him. He couldn’t promise a forever, but he could promise a right now. And that had to be worth something.

He entered the loft without hindrance. That seemed a good sign - that Magnus hadn’t decided to include him in his protection spells even after what he’d said. Even if he deserved it. That Magnus still kept his home completely open to him filled him with something heavy and overwhelming he couldn’t quite touch. The loft was still and dark which felt new and intimate. He undressed down to his sweats and tank top before quietly padding towards Magnus’s bedroom. He could see the warlock asleep, curled up on his side, duvet tucked around him tightly. The room was lit with several low burning candles and he watched as Magnus’s chest rose and fell with the deep breath of sleep. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and Alec had a quick moment of panic considering whether or not Magnus slept completely nude. He swallowed that worry down, however, and approached the bed, a newfound bravery growing with each step. A surety maybe more than bravery. Because this is what he wanted. He can already feel sleep tugging at eyelids, blurring the anxious edges of his mind. 

Pulling back the duvet as lightly as possible, he climbed into the huge bed and sidled up behind Magnus. The warmth of his sleeping body was almost sinfully intoxicating and Alec smiled when he touched the silk of Magnus’s pajama pants. Slowly, he ran his left hand over the flat expanse of Magnus’s stomach enjoying the downy softness of the fine hairs his hand met along the way. He let out a little noise when he felt another hand grasp his own. Magnus laced his fingers between Alec’s and tugged their hands up to his chest, stopping right over the steady beat of his heart. Alec sighed in relief and relaxed against the other man’s back. 

‘I’m sorry.’ He whispered gently into Magnus’s ear.

‘I know.’ Magnus squeezed his hand.

And together they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story started with the final moments of this chapter - Alec climbing into bed with Magnus and a whispered 'I'm sorry'. It's now grown into at least a 10 chapter mini-season two plot bunny. That's how much I have outlined anyway. 
> 
> I did spend a lot of very introspective time in chapter two trapped inside Alec's head, didn't I? Gotta earn that ending, right? Plus, this chapter is slightly longer. I do apologize if some of the tenses are a bit wonky here and there. I hate tenses with a fiery passion.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next part should be up within the week. Let me know what you think. I'm far more excited to write the next chapter! The Camille part of Alec's speech is hard to swallow - totally get that - he's not thinking clearly and just spewing whatever crap comes to mind. We'll see him deal with the fallout of his speech next chapter.


End file.
